


Business Model

by ami_ven



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I need your advice on something.”
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Alexis Castle
Kudos: 20





	Business Model

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a very late birthday present for LJ user "naemi"

“I need your advice on something,” said Alexis, “Because I know you’ll be honest about whether is ‘s actually crazy or just difficult.”

Beckett smiled at her over the small café table they were sharing and sipped her coffee. “If your father said something like that, I’d be worried.”

“And you’d be right,” the younger woman joked, then her expression fell and she blurted, “I want to become a PI.”

“Well…” Beckett hesitated.

“As the brains only,” Alexis added quickly, and her stepmother relaxed. “I am so proud of what you and Dad do, but I’m just not cut out for chasing bad guys down dark alleys. Unless I really, really have to.”

“That’s good to hear. What did you have in mind, then?”

Alexis leaned forward. “You’ve often said that a lot of police work is going over data. I can do that. Financial records, texts, surveillance footage, that kind of thing. I’ve been taking some computer classes – not at hacking level, of course, but enough for this. Hayley’s hinted that she might be persuaded to stay, and I’ve got a few people in the New York City Police Department I can call on.”

Beckett smiled. “You certainly do. I assume you have a business model, know what you’ll need to get your PI license?”

“Of course,” said Alexis, reaching under the table. “I have a whole binder, but it sounds like you’re pretty busy, so that can wait.”

“I would love to read it,” Beckett promised. “I’ll make time.”

The younger woman smiled back. “I know as Police Captain, you’d need to keep professional boundaries, but I was hoping you might be able to recommend us.”

“Alexis…”

“To the people you aren’t able to help, especially the ones who couldn’t afford to hire a PI. We don’t need the money, so I’d like to do as much pro bono work as I can.”

“How did Castle manage to raise an _amazing_ young woman like you?”

“So you think I should do it?”

“Absolutely,” Beckett said, without hesitation. “And I’m behind you, one hundred percent.”

Alexis smiled. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
